Girl's Night Out
by Swanstream
Summary: Cammie and the girls are having a night out at a karaoke club. When some obnoxious civilians start hitting on them, the girls decide to unleash a little bit of their wild side. But what happens when three certain Blackthorne boys decide to spy on their fun? What happens then? Based on Tori and Jade's Play Date of Victorious. ZxC GxB LxJ
1. Inner Bitch

**Hey guys! So my story got deleted by stupid Fanfiction who seems to be on a deleting spree. So, no one plagiarized this story, I'm just re-uploading it.**

**One shot. I know I have other stories to finish. But I'm holding it off. This will most likely have another chapter. Same scene, only in Zach's POV. It'll be fun. Review please!**

**I do not own Gallagher Girls or the Nickalodeon show Victorious. I don't own the song either. So… yea. Enjoy.**

Inner Bitch

The girls and I were hanging out.

It was the one night Mom (or Headmistress Morgan) was letting us out in town for ages! She knew the girls were getting antsy.

So we just happened to be at this karaoke club, called Dizzy's Karaoke. The owner being Dizzy Middleton himself.

Bex, Macey, Liz and I were dressed to impress. Macey wanted me to sing a song tonight, since she knew I've always wanted to perform onstage, but I hate being in the center of attention. Being known as The Chameleon has its disadvantages. I was scared out of my mind, being in the spotlight. An army of buff angry enemy guys in black suits coming at you with guns? Yea, I can handle that. Having to disable a bomb that goes off in 5 minutes? Easy as pie. But singing in a crowd? Nope. Not so great.

So before we went to town, Macey bombarded me with make up brushes, a curling iron and a bunch of crap from McHenry Cosmetics. Saying exactly this earned me a slap to the head. No one called McHenry Cosmetic stuff 'crap'. It was practically illegal. To get me back, Macey tested fourteen different makeup looks on me, made me try on 6 different outfits and curled, straightened, then curled again my hair. And that's why I am sitting in a civilian teen hangout looking like a freaking movie star. I had to admit. As harassing as Macey McHenry was, she knew what she was doing when it came to looking hot.

I had on a dark blue ruffled top that complimented my figure perfectly and a tight black leather jacket. I had blackish brownish skinny jeans and some stud booties with small heels. My hair was set in loose waves and my make up was simple but perfect.

**(AN: You can skip these descriptions and get on with the story if you want) **(Bex was dressed similarly, only with a stunning red halter-top to compliment her curves as well, black leather pants and matching stilettos. Her hair was down in loose curls that met her ribs.

Macey had on a flashy mint green mini dress with a black belt and brown heeled boots. She had her hair straightened and framing her face.

Liz was also gorgeous with a light pink ruffled top, and tight blue jeans that gave her a nice butt and tan wedges that added height. Her hair was in a curled half up half down do.)

I have to admit, we were having the time of our lives. We cheered on the performers and celebrated with the super delicious chicken wings, salty fries, and milkshakes. I know I shouldn't say this, but it felt nice acting like normal teenagers even for one night. I could tell the rest of the girls felt the same.

We danced with each other, because we knew we were on our own. No coms unit. No sneaky teachers (we checked) and no mission. Just pure good old fun.

Some guy was in the middle of a rocking guitar solo, when Liz tensed up turning to us in panic. We didn't really worry, Liz panicked over a lot of things.

"You guys! Those guys over there have been staring at us for ages now! Do you think we're being tailed?" My hazel eyes narrowed slightly, but I proceeded to be dancing to the guitarist. Bex and Macey discreetly looked in the direction Liz had pointed out. Then they looked at me with a slight, unnoticeable (to a civilian) frown on their faces.

"I don't think they're tailing us!" yelled Macey over the loud guitar music. Bex nodded, fighting back a snarl. I quickly glanced over to see why they were so pissed. I understood their reactions when I saw these four guys giving us kissy faces and seductive looks. I rolled my eyes. They weren't even that cute.

The music ended and we took our seats. That's when the four boys decided to strut over to us, these goofy grins on their faces, they probably thought were sexy. Nope. Macey bit back a groan and Bex clenched her fists, but kept a mask on. Liz stood absolutely still. I was surprised she wasn't a freaking ice sculpture.

I silently begged to the good lord that they weren't coming over to us, but my prayers were useless. They were indeed headed towards my little group. Bex cursed under her breath in Japanese.

The tallest guy looked at me cheekily. He attempted to lay his hand on my ass, but I smacked him away, a dangerous glint in my eyes. He just smirked (not in a good way. Not in… _Zach's _way)

"Hey, don't need to get handsy with me," he hummed. I snarled. The guy was at least a foot taller than me. He had short wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute but he had the aura of a total douche bag.

"Get away from us," I snapped. I put on my Gallagher glare, which seemed to faze them a little bit but they went right back to annoying us.

The other guy who was checking out Macey attempted to grab her- _body parts_, which only resulted in him, being hit with a Chanel clutch viciously.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screeched Macey. The guy rubbed his arm with a pained look on his face, but the others laughed. Bex looked like she was about to punch the black hair boy with a Bieber cut that was checking her out. I gave her a look that reminded her to NOT do that thing her mom did to that terrorist who was going to bomb a cake factory. It was waaay too brutal. He was only a civilian.

I noticed the dark haired boy with blue eyes eyeing me suggestively. I rolled my eyes. A very annoying civilian.

After about 10 minutes of constant harassment, a few punches and ah, very colorful words, we knew that these guys weren't spies or anything of that sort. They were pretty much harmless. Just freaking irritating!

We found out that their names were Josh, Dillon, Pete and Tommy. They were juniors at Roseville High. Oh yea, did I mention they were total douche bags?

So when Logan (the DJ of Dizzy's Karaoke) called up for a performer, and no one answered, Macey brightly looked at me and purred to her admirer, who's name was Pete.

"Hey, I think Cam would like to do a song, right Camster?" she said slyly. I looked confused for a second, not knowing what to say.

_What? No, I can't. I'll freak. What is she thinking? Well maybe she's trying to give me an escape from Josh. But I can't just leave her, Liz and Bex behind. But I guess singing is better than this harassment. What is she thinking? _There was some sort of hidden message she was trying to give me, but me in my baffled mind state couldn't think of anything. But apparently Bex caught on, because she nodded to her admirer, Dillon and took my arm. Josh looked at me kinkily as Bex dragged me away. That dude was so gonna get hit in the soft spot.

I should have known when Bex dragged me onstage and told Logan the song title, that Macey had something up her Kate Spade sweater sleeve.

I suddenly felt a rush of confidence and empowerment as the music finally started.

I started off smirking as I gripped the microphone tightly.

(**Bold is Bex,** Underline is Cammie, _Italic is both_)

Why am i always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming

From the left and from the right

**I don't want to be a priss**

**I just try to be polite**

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Ask me for my number

Yeah you put me on the spot

**You think that we should hookup**

**But I think that we should not**

You had me at hello

Then you opened up your mouth

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

The four boys were dancing like idiots. Little did they know that the song was directed right. At. Them. Ha!

I saw my Gallagher sisters dancing like crazy! Macey was laughing so hard I could hear her from across the restaurant. Then I frowned slightly when I saw Pete try to get grabby with Macey again, so I motioned for Bex to follow me as we proceeded off the stage, singing the whole way. The next line, I sang right to the stupid boy's faces.

**I guess you still don't get it**

**So let's take it from the top**

You asked me what my sign is

And I told you it was STOP

**And if I had a dime**

**For every name that you just dropped**

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

I think Josh and Tommy were starting to get it. They had stopped dancing and were looking at us with frightened and brutally offended eyes. Ha! Serves them right. But Dillon and Pete, the idiots they were kept dancing and attempting to grind Macey and Liz. I rolled my eyes and pushed them away from my sisters.

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

Oh this time they got it. Dillon and Pete had stopped dancing and were staring at us with the same expressions Josh and Tommy had. Bex smirked at me and we stared them straight in the eyes as we sang.

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

It's about time that you're leavin'

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and you'll be gone**

We started to push them towards the exit, Macey and Liz trailing behind us smirking triumphantly. In the moment, I forgot that I was singing in front of the whole restaurant. I forgot that I was afraid of being in the spotlight. I forgot all my worries and troubles. I felt so free and amazing!

**One**

Get your hands off my-

**Two.**

Or I'll punch you in the-

**Three.**

Stop your staring at my-

_Hey!_

Take a hint, take a hint

We finally gave them one last shove before spinning around and dancing sexily to the stage again.

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

As we danced on stage, I kicked a random chair in their direction, giving me that super badass label knew I couldn't pull off anywhere else. Bex was also being super feisty. She flipped them the middle finger. The crowd howled enthusiastically!

I smiled widely as the 4 boys ushered out of the restaurant, giving us frantic glances. The audience cheered and whistled. Macey and Liz whooped as Bex and I sang.

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

We were finally done! Macey and Liz ran up squealing. Bex grabbed Liz and hugged her tightly. I looked at Macey with gratitude.

"Come here, Camster!" she giggled as she pulled me into a hug. The audience cheered twice as loud as before!

"You showed those boys!" cried Liz. Macey laughed and nodded.

I stood there, in the spotlight (literally and figuratively), laughing as the audience cheered, hugging my sisters. I can't believe I just did that. I didn't feel like The Chameleon. But in a good way, you know? She's still there, just hiding. Waiting to come out. But here, on this stage at Dizzy's Karaoke, I was someone different. I was a new type of Cammie Morgan.

I have to say, in the flurry of excitement, I had slightly let down my guard. I had tucked away my spyness for a few moments. Good thing it wasn't permanent or else I would have _almost_ missed a certain dark haired boy exit through the back of the restaurant, following two other shadows.

Almost.


	2. Run

**Hey guys! I think you all misunderstood me when I said that this is a one shot! It's a three shot. Lol. Sorry.**

**Anyway, this story got really popular! Thanks everybody! I didn't think it would be as favored as it was. This was just a little thing that kept buzzing in my head. Glad you all enjoyed it!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing. Sorry. You have been warned.**

**Here's Zach's POV of the same scene as Chapter 1. ****;)**

Inner Bitch

Sometimes being a spy is great. Just swell.

You have access to most of the information a teenage boy wants (just as long as it's not CIA classified of course). Information on someone? Easy. Just get Jonas to hack into their file. Beat up an annoying bully? Even easier. I was train to beat someone to a pulp on any day. Pop quizzes that may or may not involve how to kill a man with your bare hands? No problem. I knew that stuff from the moment I was born.

Spies are awesome. Enough said. That's why I was so damn grateful that I was one when Jonas told me that Gallagher Academy had a night out in downtown Roseville. Tonight.

That's when my roommates and I, (Grant Newman and Jonas Armstrong) decided that we would ditch the hotel we were staying at and spy on the girls. Just because we wanted to. Tehe.

It took us a while to spot the girls. They didn't wear their school uniforms, which we were not expecting at all.

So we sat in the café, waiting. Jonas was tapping away on his computer while I played paper football with Grant for a bit, until some slutty highschool girls came over and started flirting with us. I tried to politely ignore them as much as possible. So did Grant, until some short blonde chick asked to feel his muscles. And well, Grant is a marshmallow when it comes to his muscles. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It took us approximately 53 minutes of sitting in a café, drinking crappy coffee and eating whole wheat muffins until we saw four girls that looked exactly similar to our Gallagher Girls walk past the café window.

I jabbed Grant in the side as I spotted them. "You guys! I see them!" I didn't bother speaking in code, since really? What normal teenage boy is gonna say, 'Target spotted'?

Grant hissed and rubbed his throbbing side before jabbing Jonas as well. "Jonas, stop daydreaming about Liz and get up! We found them." Jonas snapped back to reality and turned a dark red. I smirked. "Come on, before we lose them," I said abandoning my cold coffee and muffin wrapper.

"Wait! I need my muffin!" Grant wailed. Jonas rolled his eyes snatching the blueberry treat and tossed it over to him. Grant caught it gratefully and ate the rest in one bite.

"Leggo!" Grant muffled through a face full of muffin. I sighed and exited the café.

Luckily, we got out just in time to see the girls enter Dizzy's Karaoke restaurant. I beckoned for the boys to follow, fast walking up the sidewalk.

Dizzy's Karaoke was just a really hip place for teens. It didn't really look like Cammie or Liz's scene. Nor did Bex seem like the type to go to a karaoke club. So alas it must have been Macey who dragged the Gallagher Girls to the place.

The restaurant was huge with neon green, pink and blue lights flashing from the outside. There were no windows, but through the glass door, you could see the strobe lights within.

We got into the club, immediately hit with the noise of the music from the dance floor. There was some girl singing and the rest of the club was either eating or dancing.

Grant hooted loudly and grinned. This was definitely his kind of place. I elbowed him, reminding him of the mission at hand. Then I searched for my Gallagher Girl.

She was hard to find. The club was huge, and packed with teens. Cammie was definitely the Chameleon. But I would find her eventually. I always do.

Suddenly I saw a girl with similar hair to Cammie's grinding some dark haired guy. My eyes widened as I stomped over. What the fuck?

_I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her. I am going to kill her!_ I raged in my head. I snatched the girl and whirled her around so that she faced me. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

I heard Grant's laugh. I glared at the girl who was currently struggling against my grip, to see she wasn't Cammie. The girl had the same color hair, but much paler skin and brown eyes. I sighed in relief internally before letting her go and walking back over to a giggling Grant and a horrified Jonas.

"Dude! Calm down, you should have seen your face!" Grant chortled. I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the face. That shut him up.

I turned around and scanned my eyes over the club hoping I would- THERE!

I saw her face this time. Her gorgeous face. She was eating a french fry lazily.

She looked fucking beautiful tonight. Cammie wore a dark blue ruffled top that was very flattering to her figure and a tight black leather jacket. She had black skinny jeans and some stud booties with small heels. Her hair had some loose waves in them that framed her creamy face perfectly. I could tell Macey had put some make up on her, because she now wore thicker black eyeliner and some neutral eyeshadow along with a raspberry lipgloss and dark pink blush. She was a picture of perfection.

I could tell by Grant and Jonas's silence that they had found their girls too and were ogling as well.

I looked at Cammie again and took in her expression. She seemed mad, her face was clouded, her soft lips were pouted and her hazel eyes were dark.

I looked around for the source of her anger. Then I saw _them_. They were these…. These _**boys**_, _flirting_ with _our_ Gallagher Girls, touching them, and attempting to seduce them (to no freaking avail). Who do they think they are?

I balled my fists, and attempted to stomp over to those stupid boys, show them not to play with _my Gallagher_ _Girl._

Suddenly I felt a hand tug back on my shirt. It was Jonas shaking his head no.

"Look," he said. I turned to glance at Cammie. My mouth dropped. She and Bex had made their way onstage. They were gonna sing? Holy crap, this is the best day of my fucking life!

Cammie had never mentioned anything about her musical talents. Nothing! I didn't even know she had any. But now I was gonna see.

The music started and I immediately recognized the song. Smirking, I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall in the back.

The song started with Cammie staring straight at the boys, her hazel eyes sparking defiance.

(**Bold is Bex,** Underline is Cammie, _Italic is both_)

Why am i always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming

From the left and from the right

**I don't want to be a priss**

**I just try to be polite**

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Ask me for my number

Yeah you put me on the spot

**You think that we should hookup**

**But I think that we should not**

You had me at hello

Then you opened up your mouth

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was mindfucked. Cammie was amazing! She wasn't completely extravagant. Singing wasn't her expertise, but she damn she was good! I felt my mouth dry as I heard her perform.

I looked over to see that the four boys were dancing like there was no tomorrow. They were so stupid; they didn't even realize that the song was directed at them.

Suddenly, Cammie faintly frowned and motioned for Bex to follow as she proceeded off the stage, singing the whole way. My eyes followed Cammie as she sang right to the boy's faces.

**I guess you still don't get it**

**So let's take it from the top**

You asked me what my sign is

And I told you it was STOP

**And if I had a dime**

**For every name that you just dropped**

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

Cammie had a half satisfied smirk on her face. My eyes widened when I realized it was my smirk! Oh she was gonna pay for stealing it the next time I saw her face to face. She strutted up to two of the boys who were trying to grind Macey and Liz and pulled them away. I felt Jonas relax behind me, now that his Gallagher Girl (Liz) was safe.

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

Now all four of the boys had realized and stopped dancing. They stared at the girls with an offended look on their faces. Cammie gave a wider smirk and Bex grinned an all American girl grin.

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

It's about time that you're leavin'

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and you'll be gone**

They started to push the boys towards the exit, Macey and Liz trailing behind them smirking triumphantly. Saying I was impressed wouldn't do my feelings justice. In that moment, I couldn't even recognize my shy, quiet, pavement artist, spy Gallagher Girl. This girl was confident, outspoken, badass and ten times sexier! I felt pride, knowing that I was able to call her _my Gallagher Girl_. My eyes were glued to Cammie as she forced the boys back.

**One**

Get your hands off my-

**Two.**

Or I'll punch you in the-

**Three.**

Stop your staring at my-

_Hey!_

Take a hint, take a hint

Bex and Cammie shoved the douche bags one last time before spinning around and dancing to the stage in a way that should be a crime.

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

As they reached the stage, I saw Cammie eye a random chair that was in her way. What she did next stunned me. She kicked the chair in the direction of the boys with one foot before spinning around and dancing. I heard Grant give out a huge laugh as Bex gave the douche bags a manicured middle finger. The crowd howled with laughter. Everyone loved them!

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

By the time they were done, I tried swallowing, but my throat was way too dry. I dragged my eyes away from a celebrating Cammie to see Grant and Jonas were reacting the same way. Grant even had a tiny bulge in his jeans. Oh my god.

Cammie hugged Macey, a giant smile lighting up her face. I winced when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Oh wow. So the stories were true. Your heart _can_ really ache for someone. My heart cried for Cammie.

I inhaled sharply as I turned around and shoved Grant and Jonas out of the club.

"You guys, let's go before they spot us," I hissed. Grant whimpered and Jonas adjusted his glasses.

Its not easy towing an unwilling Grant and a defiant Jonas out of a restaurant. But I had to try.

I took one last look at Cammie. She looked so confident up there. Why wasn't she like this at school? It stunned me to see how different she could be. She was no longer the Chameleon. Hell no.

Suddenly, her hazel flashed in my direction. I cursed under my breath in Farsi as I quickly slipped out of the exit.

She saw me. I was sure of it.

I looked over at my two roommates who were clearly in better condition, now that they were out of the club. Grant was adjusting his pants and Jonas was breathing on his glasses.

I looked at both of them straight in the eye and said, "Run."

**Not my best work, but I owed you all an update. I'm really bad at updating. Sorry…**

**See y'all!**


	3. You're Not Sorry

**Final chapter in this Three Shot! No, no sequels. Don't ask. Lol! Just enjoy! If you want more of my stories, just check out ****Wake Up****, another story of mine. So… yea! Final chapter, switching POVs.**

**I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

You're Not Sorry

Cammie POV

Oh hell no.

They did _not_ just spy on us.

I couldn't believe it! Were they really here? Was it really… Zach? I was gonna kill them. Or unleash Bex on them. Oh, she would go totally apeshit on those poor Blackthorne boys. Well, maybe Bex is too much of a punishment. Ugh, stupid internal conflicts!

I quickly exited the stage, Bex, Macey and Liz following in pursuit. I blushed as I replayed what just happened in my head. Oh my goodness, if _Zach_ saw me do _that, _he would never let me hear the end of it! What were they doing here anyway? I felt my cheeks burn violently.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Liz panted. I weaved my way through the crowd, my girls struggling to follow. "Cam!" snapped Macey. I ignored them, frantically pushing my way through. Finally we were at the back exit where I had seen the boys leave through. That's when I turned around and looked at the annoyed faces of my friends.

"The boys are here," I said gravely. Their faces twisted into confusion.

"You mean Josh and his douche friends? Well duh…" Bex rolled her eyes. Liz nodded in oblivious agreement. Only Macey seemed to finally understand.

"You guys, I don't think she means _those_ boys," Macey explained slowly. Her electric blue eyes never left mine. Only she understood the crucial aspect of this.

"The Blackthorne boys." I finished flatly, tearing my gaze away from Macey. Bex and Liz's eyes widened, both showing signs of distress. Suddenly, Bex turned red and clenched her fists.

"I'm going to murder their bloody arses! Let's go find those bastards!" she snarled. We all felt the same, so we just nodded, and exited the club.

They must have gotten a significant distance away from the restaurant, and if they had a car, we had no hope of catching them. So we quietly wandered the street searching for a likely spot they would be, until Bex grabbed my arm rashly.

"Cam! I see Grant!" she yelped. Our gazes snapped into a mini café where sure enough we saw a giant towering Grant hunched over the counter pointing at some muffins. And sure enough in the corner were Zach and Jonas looking very pissed off. It was obvious Grant was complaining about something stupid, because Jonas was twiddling his thumbs nervously and Zach was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

I nodded to Macey and she entered the café quietly. Meanwhile, Bex, Liz and I hid in the shadows, blocking off any escape to the guys.

As the door swung open slightly from Macey's entrance, I heard Grant wail, "What do ya mean you don't sell blueberry muffins past nine o'clock? This is not fair!" the lady behind the counter looked aggravated as she attempted to explain again why they were out of blueberry muffins. I stifled a giggle as Bex facepalmed.

"That bloody idiot. I'm gonna chop off his balls, I swear!" she muttered under her breath. I barely heard her death threat before I saw Macey cock her hip and grin evilly. She said something and Zach and Jonas's eyes snapped towards her.

Nothing could do the look they had on their faces justice. It was pure terror. It was almost cruel that we had sent Macey to do this.I saw Zach's eyes flicker outside looking for the rest of us, but since we were well hidden in the darkness, he didn't spot us. I grinned and shook my head. Nah, not too cruel at all. Not one bit.

Jonas broke out into cold sweat, his large glasses slightly fogging. Liz giggled next to me. Aww nerd love.

Suddenly, Macey took a napkin dispenser and threw it at Grant's head. The giant boy barely noticed until he heard the metal clanging of the dispenser. Although we could barely hear what was going on, we knew he had just shrieked like a little girl. The lady behind the counter took advantage of Grant's divided attention and slipped out through the back door, flashing Macey a grateful glance.

I smiled as the dark haired girl snatched Zach and Grant's hairs tightly before dragging them outside. Jonas, looking like he was about to piss his pants followed meekly in pursuit.

When Macey finally dragged the boys outside, I immediately heard the last part of her lecture. "-Have no respect for women's privacy, you stupid assholes! Now you're going to pay big time," and with that she tossed Grant and Zach into our waiting arms.

I felt Zach's hard chest crash into mine as I caught him. Dang, Macey was strong. Obviously Zach was thinking the same thing as he rubbed his head dolefully. I frowned internally. I didn't want him messing with his hair. It was so soft the way it was. I felt his firm abs and his hard biceps as I gently pushed him off me and held on to him by his wrist. Must… not… think about… muscles.

"I'll be in the café. Don't kill them. They want your babies" Macey said briskly. Bex, Liz and I snorted in a way Madame Dabny would smack us in the face with a fan for. While opening the door, she looked over her shoulder at Bex and Grant frowning. "Grant, you need to actually condition. Seriously, your hair is a rat's nest." And with that, my best friend disappeared into the café. I felt a little bad for her being the only one without a 'boyfriend'. But she seemed okay with being the only single one in the group.

Abandoning my thoughts on Macey, I looked at a smirking Zach. Da fuck? How did he get from looking like he was gonna shit his pants to smirking?

I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled him further away from Bex, Liz, Jonas and Grant. He followed willingly; I barely had to drag him.

"Ooh!" he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Grant. I snarled under my breath and ignored him. I braced myself for whatever kind of trick he was going to use to get out of trouble.

Once we were a good distance away from the rest of the group (or at least far away so his screams wouldn't be heard) I spun on him and smacked his head. He whined in protest and rubbed his head in protest.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, I just got hair abused by Macey. You don't need to add on to that." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms finally letting him go. It doesn't matter, he was cornered into a wall anyway. He couldn't escape me.

"What are you doing here Zach?" I demanded. I struggled to keep my fury inside. It's been months since the last exchange at Gallagher with Blackthorne. Taking a good look at Zach, I realized that nothing much had really changed about him, except his muscles got bigger (mehhh. 0.0) and his hair was a bit longer. It fell slightly over his eyes, shielding the green I loved so much. Oh my goodness, shut up Cammie. He smirked, obviously able to tell what I was thinking. My eye twitched.

"It's rude to stare," he acknowledged cockily. He shifted his position so that he was leaning against the brick wall, his hands in his pockets. I narrowed my eyes and balled my fists. I felt the blood rushing to my face as I glared daggers at him.

"Don't avoid the question! What the hell are you doing here?" I barked. It was quite dark out, but I could still tell that his smirk broadened, and I wrung my hands together to keep from beating his face in. I felt a sense of satisfaction as his gaze fleetingly flickered to my hands then came back to my face.

"You don't have to deny it Gallagher Girl," he teased. Eye twitch. He leaned forward, slightly, his tone suddenly serious. "Maybe I was checking you out too." I took a step back, but made sure he was still cornered. My heart started to pound. Was he really checking me out? I pushed away my internal conflict and glowered.

"Zach, I'm not gonna ask you again," I warned. He raised his eyebrows and pulled his hands out of his pockets and set them by his sides. "I'm here to see you of course," he said matter-of-factly. "No crossed fingers!" I looked at him skeptically. His pulse was steady and his eyes didn't dilate. He didn't show any signs of lying, but I still didn't believe him.

"Nope. Try again," I laughed humorlessly. In the distance, I heard Grant yelp. Bex. I sighed, knowing that I would have to get information out of Zach the hard way sooner or later. The dark haired boy in front of me seemed completely oblivious to his best friend's squeal. He was too focused on me.

"I'm not lying Cam, it's the truth."he said shaking his head. Zach looked so sincere, so I just narrowed my eyes even more. I must have looked super menacing right now. Yay me.

"Fine," I snapped. "You're not going to tell me? Whatever. But seriously Zach, leave. because I'm not in the mood for this. I want to have a great time out with my friends the one time Gallagher lets us out with no mission in mind. And guess what? You. Are. Ruining. It." I sounded like a spoiled brat, I know but can you blame me? This boy is hard headed and annoying the crap out of me!

He looked taken aback for a second, but then quickly regained his composure. Zach swallowed and gazed at me. I felt my heart melt at his expression, but I forced myself to keep a stony face. Focus Cammie, focus!

"I saw you tonight. At the club." He said quietly. I felt my cheeks enflame, and I knew I was blushing violently. Ugh, where was confident Cammie now, huh? I stood frozen on the spot, not able to speak at all, while an incredibly hot guy stared at me. Can you say deja vu? I felt that really uncomfortable burning sensation in my chest, you know the one you get when you're in big trouble or seriously scared? I winced slightly at the feeling and shifted quietly. Zach must have noticed my discomfort because he started to make his way towards me, but obviously thought better of it and stopped.

He stood back awkwardly and looked intently at me. "Why don't you be like that at school? You seemed happy back there. It's the happiest I've ever seen you. Why don't you be like _that_?" I felt a pang of hurt at his words, and it must have showed on my face, because he blanched and quickly corrected himself.

"I mean, if you liked being like that, why don't you be that kind of person all the time? You obviously felt like you were on top of the world right there. Why not have that feeling all the time?" I blinked and shrugged, looking away. I let my guard down, because honestly, right now I actually wanted him gone. I didn't want answers anymore, I just wanted to disappear. Suddenly, I faced him, knowing the answer to his question.

"Because it's not me," I blurted out. He looked skeptical for a moment, so I rushed on. No turning back now.

"I'm not used to being in the middle of crowds, or the center of attention, or anything like that. Sure I was happy up there, but it's a one-time thing to be honest. I don't think I could ever do something like that on a whim again. I'm a pavement artist for crying out loud! Can you really see me doing that everyday?" I felt a surge of empowerment at my little speech. I realized I had backed away so that I was now far away from the street light and in the darkness again. I chuckled slightly at the metaphoric sense in that.

Zach looked thoughtful for a moment then _smiled_. Yes, actually smiled! I stood in shock as he walked over. Soon, he was a foot away from me, and even in the dim light, I could see the colors in his eyes. I was sure he could see mine too.

"Sorry I _spied_ on you," he said teasingly. His pupils dilated and his pulse quickened. Maybe the pulse quickening was from the way I smirked _his smirk_ and crossed my arms leaning against the brick wall. I then realized I was in the same position Zach was in just moments ago.

I snickered before saying, "You're not sorry Zach." He shrugged and stepped forwards. I gasped slightly. For a second, he looked like he wanted to kiss me. But why didn't he? Did I _want_ to kiss him?

Then I cracked. Deciding to take a leap of faith, I grabbed his soft brown hair in my hands and pulled his head towards mine. I felt his breathing hitch as I pulled him close. Then, I kissed him.

I closed my eyes I felt his lips envelope mine. He started kissing me back immediately. I felt him smirk slightly under my lips and I sighed, making a mental note of making him pay for that later.

I tangled my fingers into his silky hair and pushed myself closer to him. He responded by looping his arm around my back and holding me tight. I drifted one hand down his chest and over his muscles, light as a feather. I hummed appreciatively and deepened the kiss.

I don't know how long we stood kissing each other which is probably bad, considering I'm a spy and we're supposed to notice things. Oh well, I doubt Zach really paid attention to anything else as well, because when I pulled away, gasping for breath, he leaned his forehead against mine, panting. He continued to hold me, and my fingers remained laced in his hair. Finally I dragged back my head and spoke.

"I should go. Find the girls and get back to Gallagher," I breathed. I felt his grip around me tighten, as if he didn't want me to go. He probably didn't anyway. I reached behind me and pulled his arm away from me. Then I stepped back, gave him one last smile and walked away, no one the wiser.

Confident, vixen Cammie wasn't gone. Neither was Cammie the Chameleon. I was the same as I always was except now, I carried a little bit of my… well, alter ego in my pocket. I felt her there, waiting patiently.

She's ready to strike.

**That was the end of this Three Shot! No more chapters, so please don't ask. IF you want more of my writing, I have one more Gallagher Girls story, called ****Wake Up****. It's ****about what I think would happen when Cammie came back from that summer with no recollection of what she had done. Here's the summary;**

**Wake Up; ****Cammie has night terrors. Like legit. She won't sleep. She can't. It's a new year now, and the Blackthorne boys are back. Cammie is now faced with a mission that lies outside of Gallagher's walls. It's time to face her fears. It's time to wake up.**

**There ya go! And fyi, I won't be updating for at least 2 weeks. My orchestra is taking a trip to EUROPE on Tuesday and I won't be back for a while. So don't expect anything, and don't assume I died or whatever. Okay, thanks!**

**Love, Swanie**


End file.
